Trick or Treat
by Shinan7
Summary: Halloween themed chaos. Mostly one-shots. Yaoi. Mainly Rin/Bon pairings. A few crossovers for fun. None of these characters belong to me. Might add random crossovers later on
1. Chapter 1: Trick or Treat

Disclaimer: Neither Blue Exorcist nor Attack on Titan belong to me.

Note: Just a scary/fun little Halloween one shot. Tell me what you think!

Warning:Yaoi! Boy on boy love! Nothing sexually graphic.

Rated:T

* * *

**Trick or Treat:**

Rin slammed the door to his boyfriend's dorm room open with a bang. "Ryuji!"

A groggy groan sounded from Ryuji's bed. For once in all of his True Cross Academy life, Ryuji wasn't awake before Rin.

"Ryuji! Why aren't you up yet? Wake up!"

When another groan sounded with no additional motion, Rin decided to try a different approach.

After silently counting to three, Rin jumped onto the bed. He made sure to land on top of Ryuji, with his arms on either side of his face.

"Wake up! Why aren't you getting up?! It's almost time! We have to get readyyyy!"

With a grunt, Ryuji sat up, eyes wide and confused. Luckily, he had enough self-preservation to not slam their heads together.

"Wha-Rin? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You need to hurry upppp!" Rin kissed Ryuji quickly on the mouth before sliding down his body and jumping off the bed again.

Ryuji had to make sure to bit his lips, otherwise a groan was sure to slip out. Rin just loved to tease. The lovable bastard. "Why? Oh... wait... today's the thirty first...Halloween... isn't it?" Ryuji finally sat up and swung his legs off the bed and onto the floor.

"Yes! We need to get dressed! The others are waiting for us! You were supposed to go over to my room an hour ago!" Rin stomped his black knee-length boot with a huff.

Now that Ryuji was mostly awake, he gave an intense look at the costume that his boyfriend had on. The boots had already been noticed, he also had the light brown jacket, white pants and a green cape/cloak. There was also black leather wrappings over his legs and torso. Ryuji had to admit, he liked the figure that Rin presented. He'd definitely let the raven haired teen walk ahead of him so that he could drool over his... ass.

White pants... would he be able to see through them if they got wet?

The smirk stretched across his face. Ryuji would test that theory out at the soonest possible chance.

"You're going to have to help me with those things. I have not even the slightest clue how to get them on. Why did you choose this anime as costume ideas again?" Ryuji pretended to yawn and stood up, his as of yet unsteady feet taking him to his closet. "And aren't you missing those sword thingies?"

Rin was hopping from one foot to the other with impatience. "Because it's awesome! It has huge titans and we have enough people to dress as the majority of the characters! And of course I'm gonna help you! The swords are near the door. Now, you need to hurry up!"

Ryuji chuckled as he fished out his costume. It matched Rin's perfectly. "But none of us are dressed as titan's so what's the point? And who am I again?"

Rin sputtered for a moment before he snatched the jacket away from his hands. "It doesn't matter that nobody's dressed as the Titan! And you're Captain Levi."

Ryuji couldn't help but to chuckle at the look that Rin gave him. "Alright, alright! I'm hurrying... are you just gonna stand there? I mean I know I look good but I do need a little help..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They found the rest of the group pretty easily. They were all dressed up the same as Rin and Ryuji, and in a group.

"Rin! Ryuji! About time that you made it!" Shima cried out, waving his hands frantically above his head. "Dressing up like the Survey Corps from Attack on Titan was an awesome idea Rin!"

"Did Konekomaru finally decide who to dress up as?" Rin grinned as they stopped in front of the rest of the exwires.

"He brought the wig, so I'm guessing he chose Armin over Connie. Unless Connie has a secret wig obsession that I never read about..." Shima chuckled while looking side eyed at Konekomaru who blushed.

Ryuji ran his hand through his hair, Rin had made him dye it black and comb it forward and to each side. He didn't like it. Not one bit. "At least it's just a wig... how long is my hair going to stay like this?"

"No clue. Okay so we have Eren(Rin), Levi(Ryuji), Jean(Shima). Who'd you chose Shiemi?" Rin asked looking over to her and ignoring Ryuji's faces.

"I'm Krista. I couldn't think of anyone else to be.." she stammered and blushed.

"Perfect! What about you Izumo?"

"I'm Mikasa of course." She flipped the free end of the scarf over her shoulder.

"I don't know about that... Mikasa had bigger boobs than you do Izumo.. Ouch! Hey! What'd you do that for?" Shima rubbed the side of his head.

"Who asked you! Idiot!" Izumo huffed, her hand raised for another smack down.

"Take it easy you guys... Okay, so who are you Yukio?" Rin asked trying to change the conversation to something else.

"I've decided to be Marco." Yukio pushed his glasses up in his nose more.

"If you're Marco you can't have glasses! And he died before they became Scouts!" Shima grabbed Yukio's snatched Yukio's glasses away.

"Shima! Give those back!" Yukio managed to take his glasses back, his face flushed as Shima giggled with a spark in his eyes as he touched Yukio's butt when no one else was looking.

"Okay, does anyone know if Shura's coming?" Rin called as he looked around the street for any sign of her.

"She said if she came that she'd be Sasha." Yukio spoke up. "But I haven't actually heard for sure that she'd come. She has my cell number so we can go and if she decides to come she can just call me. By the way... what exactly are we doing?"

"Trick or treating of course!" Shima winked at Yukio who blushed.

"Alright. Let's g-... What the hell is that?" Ryuji said, glancing around. He could have sworn that he heard screaming...

"Yeah... I hear it too..." Rin muttered, looking around.

Suddenly the ground shuddered, making everyone stumble and fall.

"What the hell?"

"What's going on?"

"What's happening?"

Shouting could now be heard. Ryuji managed to stand up and saw people running towards them, then something huge came into view. "What the hell... is that a titan? Shit! Run you guys!"

Ryuji reached down and pulled Rin to his feet. Yukio and Shima were already up and helping Konekomaru and the girls to their feet.

"Run!" Ryuji shouted, keeping Rin's hand in his.

"Is that really a titan?" Shiemi panted as she looked over her shoulder. "What's it doing here? I thought it was just an anime!"

"You guys go ahead! I'll take it out!" Rin said, trying to pull his hand out of Ryuji's.

"No! Are you freaking crazy?!" Ryuji tightened his grip, not letting him go.

"Watch out, Izumo!" Shiemi's cry of horror made them glance over. Another titan had appeared next to them with a swipe that grabbed Izumo.

"Let her go you asshole!" Rin jumped towards her, his cloak floating behind him. Before he reached Izumo, another Titan snatched him from mid air, meanwhile the first bit Izumo in half, blood spewing everywhere.

"Izumo! Rin!' Ryuji cried running towards him.

"Bon! Watch out!" Shima screamed then he too was snatched up.

Ryuji looked up into the mouth of a titan, then blackness consumed him. "Rin!"

"Rin!" Ryuji screamed, hand reaching up to the ceiling, his heart pounding in terror.

"Ryuji? What's wrong?" Rin asked from beside him. He was burrowed into Ryuji's side with the blankets pulled up, almost to his nose.

"Rin?" Ryuji took a shuddering breath, letting his arm fall down again.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Rin murmured with a yawn.

"Uh yeah..." Ryuji shuddered again.

"What about?"

"... I can't remember..." Ryuji frowned. His heart was still beating fast and his lungs felt like he'd run a marathon a few minutes before. He still felt terror but the images of the dream had slipped away.

"Bummer. Well, we'd better get up and get ready. We have to meet the others." Rin leaned over and kissed Ryuji on the lips. "Don't forget to put on your costume, you promised me you'd be Captain Levi."

"... don't worry, I won't forget..." Ryuji said with an inward frown. Something about that...

"I'm going to take a shower. Don't forget that you have to dye your hair." Rin said over his shoulder.

"Okay..." Ryuji stayed still for a moment, trying to remember but nothing came up. "Hmm..."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Happy Halloween!


	2. Chapter 2: Haunted House Part 1

I decided on doing another mini story. This is not connected in any way to the "Trick or Treat" one.

The Haunted House: Part One:

The day dawned cloudy with a chill wind, and Rin couldn't help but shiver a little. It set a great scene for later that day in all honestly, cloudy day, creepy house, wannabe homicidal maniacs jumping out at you from every corner...

Once again, Rin felt the shiver go through his spine.

It was creepy, and for the life of him, Rin couldn't help but be a little apprehensive and slightly more than a little hesitant about visiting the Haunted House later that night.

Maybe he wouldn't go, he was pretty sure he could give everyone an excuse that they would probably buy... All he had to tell them was that he had something to do for Mephisto and they would leave him alone...

"Not going to back out, are you?" Ryuji's rugged voice broke through Rin's panicked brain, scaring the living daylights out of him.

With a gasp and a shout, Rin jumped up into the air in fright. He hadn't even noticed that Ryuji was behind him.

The other teen watched a gasping Rin patting his chest to calm down his wildly beating heart. "Don't do that!"

Ryuji couldn't help but let a wide grin spread over his face as he kept his eyes on the half demon that just so happened to be his boyfriend. "Rin, don't tell me-you're scared of going to the Haunted House!"

"What!? N-no way! There's no way that I'm s-scared of going to a stupid ha-haunted house, absolutely n-no way! I don't even know what g-gave you th-that idea. Psh, nothing scares me!" Rin said, completely failing the keep the stutter out of his voice.

A knowing look crossed Ryuji's face and he reached forward, wrapping his arms around Rin's shoulders, and cuddling him close. "Aww, my wittle Rin 's scared of a haunted house! That's so adorable!"

"I am not scared!" Rin tried, unsuccessfully, to twist his way out of Ryuji's grip.

"You don't have to worry, I'll protect you!" Ryuji kissed Rin's forehead with a chuckle.

Rin grumbled again- trying, in vain, to not give in.

It was hard, especially when Ryuji placed his hand under Rin's chin, making him look up. Their eyes met and his heart skipped a beat. Ryuji leaned in, gently licking Rin 's bottom lip, nibbling, teasing, before capturing them in a kiss that slowly deepened with every second that passed.

Rin completely forgot about his teasing. That always happened when Ryuji kissed him.

Damn him.

OoOoOoOoOo

Damn him.

Damn him.

Damn him!

"Come on, Rin." Ryuji looked back, brown eyes flashing in amusement at the look on Rin's face.

The pout grew, and Rin shifted his eyes so that he wouldn't fall under Ryuji's control again.

Damn him and his spellbinding kisses and will inducing stare. Rin could never, ever go against them when they were aimed at him full force.

And Ryuji knew it. The bastard.

The lovely bastard.

The evil lovely bastard that held Rin's heart in the palm of his hand.

Rin bit his lip as they finally made it to their destination.

"It's not going to be that bad, Rin. I promise that there's nothing scary about it at all." Ryuji squeezed Rin's hand as he lead him up the steps.

"You're a liar, Ryuji. Liar. Liar. Liar." Rin pouted. He could feel his shoulders begin to shake. How was it that he wasn't scared of real demons but he was scared of fake ones and people that pop out of no where and scream 'Boo!'? For one, they were creepy. And the things that people came up with was scary. Like chainsaw wielding monsters that chased you until you practically shitted your pants.

Who did that? Homicidal maniacs did that, that's who!

Ever since he'd been a little kid, the only thing that had ever scared Rin were haunted houses.

Haunted houses were his worst nightmare.

And Ryuji was an asshole for forcing him to come to one of the scariest Haunted House in the city.

A huge, major-that was going to be sleeping on the couch for a month- asshole.

"Rin, don't worry! I'll protect you." Ryuji leaned in and whispered the last bit into his ear making Rin blush. It intensified when Rin felt a slight brush against his butt.

"Ryuji!" Rin managed to his through his teeth.

The other teen just chuckled, and did it again, this time squeezing Rin's ass a bit before jumping away from Rin's attempted slap.

"You love me, and you know it!" Ryuji smirked, giving Rin a wink then going in for another kiss.

"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder if I'm even sane." Rin mumbled, but he gave into those skillful lips, forgetting about the fact that he was mad at Ryuji for a reason. A reason that they were fast approaching.

End of Part 1.


	3. Chapter 3: Haunted House Part 2

**Haunted House** Part 2:

They walked through the doors, Rin kept to the back of the group that way he could see everything happening to everyone else and be prepared for what would come his way. He didn't know if it would work, but it was the best plan he had. His eyes darted around as he ducked under fake spider webs and hanging chains.

Good thing the whole group was around and Ryuji was just ahead of him, a good two feet away. All Rin ever had to do was to reach forward, and their hands would touch. With that in mind, Rin took a deep breath and calmed himself as best as he could. He was no longer sweating buckets, so that was one good thing, but his heart was still beating at a million miles a minute. Not such a good thing at all.

Up ahead, someone jumped out at Shiemi in a blood soaked lab coat with a scalpel. She let out a loud squeak, and hid behind Yukio.

Rin let the breath he had held in slowly. That hadn't been so bad. He could go with it til the end.

He could do it.

He could do it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Damn him!" Rin huffed as he ran away from the doll thing that had started to chase him. "Can you stop following me already!? Go chase someone else! Please!"

Rin ran through a doorway, and everything suddenly turned black. Then, just as suddenly as there was darkness, flashes of light surrounded him. "The Hell!? Wha-" Rin stumbled and he fell. He fell farther than he'd thought possible for it being just a few feet. Maybe he'd gone through a hole? Was that it?

Rin grunted, pushing himself up. The landing had hurt. He rubbed his hands on the ... grass? What the... His fingers touched something sharp. He felt the outline carefully to make sure he didn't cut himself and picked it up. Then he put it in his pocket. It wasn't a good idea to leave pointy things lying around where people could hurt themselves with it.

"Hey! I see someone over there!" A voice called from somewhere behind Rin. He flipped around, eyes squinting since the lights had left him practically blind but they seemed to be getting better with every second that passed.

"What the...?" Rin rubbed his eyes and looked around. When the hell had he gotten into a forest? That was a door leading outside?

"Who are you?" A voice next to him had Rin jumping in surprise.

"Ahh! Who the hell are you?!" Rin jumped away, eyes wide as he spotted the person. He was dressed in orange and blue... blond hair... He seemed familiar...

Another person jumped in, this one was obviously an adult. He had gravity defying silver/grey hair and he was wearing a mask that covered the bottom part of his face. One of his eyes was also covered with a blue headband that seemed to have a metal plate on it. There was a weird symbol on it that looked like a leaf(the blond guy had one too).

Seeing that guy made Rin really think that he'd seen them somewhere before. He still couldn't put his finger on it though.

The silver haired guy took a step towards Rin, and he pushed himself up off the the ground. "Alright, I'll ask again. Who the hell are you?"

The silver haired man and the blond haired kid exchanged looks before another set of teens popped down from the trees above them.

Pink hair? "Shima...?" Rin asked but then he got a good look. That definitely wasn't Shima. "Not Shima.. Shima's not a girl..." Rin frowned at them and the four of them exchanged looks. That's when Rin noticed that the other teen was wearing a shirt that bared his midriff. "The heck did I walk into?"

The silver haired man cleared his throat, catching Rin's attention. "Hello there. Would you be so kind as to tell us who you are and what you're doing here?" The man said, his one visible eye closing all the way almost like he was smiling.

"Rin Okumura... Who the heck are you? Are you part of the Haunted House people? Why the heck did you put a trap door in the floorboards!? That could get someone killed, you know!" Rin grumbled, eyes flashing from the silver haired man, to each teen in turn, and back again. "What are you supposed to be, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be dressed all scary? White sheets? Jason mask? Scream mask? Fake blood? Loud chainsaw?"

"What the heck are you talking about? Haunted House?! And what's a chainsaw?" The blond one yelled out, looking at Rin like he was out of his mind.

Rin grumbled. "You've got to be kidding me, so you're not from the Haunted House? Who the hell are you then? And on that note, where that hell am I?" Rin took a good look around. Only trees surrounded him. Where was the building? "What the Hell...?" When exactly had Rin become a broken record? He'd been saying some variation of those words since he'd fallen.

"Umm, are you alright? Maybe you fell and hit your head...?" The pink haired teen said, stepping a bit forward so that she could see Rin better.

Rin snorted. "Nah, I didn't hit my head. All that happened was that I fell, and landed here. Where is here? And why isn't there a building next to us? I was just in it, so it should be right here..."

"There was a flash of light before we found you. Maybe it was a jutsu." The midriff baring teen said in a monotoned sort of voice.

"A jutsu...?" Rin mumbled, his eyes narrowing. That thought of 'this seems familiar' kept crossing his mind.

Something suddenly exploded near them. Rin flew back, but before he could crash into a tree, he flipped and slid to a stop a good distance away from the smoking crater.

The other four landed next to him, sending Rin a few side looks. That was fine with Rin, since he was looking at them the same way before focusing on the smoking crater and the person the jumped through the smoke.

"Orochimaru!" The blondie growled out, staring at the pale man facing them.

Rin's eyes narrowed as he looked at this 'Orochimaru'.

"Naruto, so nice to see you again. And you've got a new friend, I see." Orochimaru locked eyes with Rin, and he couldn't help but glare at the long haired man.

Then a thought hit Rin, so of course he opened his mouth. "You're one of the Haunted House people! Are you supposed to be a zombie or what?" Rin studied the man. "A vampire? You've got the skin for it... How much make-up did you use? Where'd you buy the teeth? They look real... but you aren't very scary for a vampire..."

Silence met his observation.

"Soooo... I take it that you're not working in the Haunted House then?" Rin stated, seeing the man tense up at what Rin had said.

That was when the man's neck stretched out and headed straight for Rin.

"What?" Rin jumped away from the incoming neck, and dodged to the left as it followed him. His neck looked like a snakes body, the way it moved."That's gross, man! How are you still alive!" Rin said, dodging again before the man's head went back to its body.

Rin was now separated from the everyone else. They had jumped right when he'd gone left. Rin didn't necessarily mind. If it turned out that the guy was being possessed by a demon then he could keep the attention of it on him. They were obviously cosplaying, now that he thought about it... but then again...

"There's something odd about that guy..."

Rin heard the silver haired man murmur about him but he kept his eyes on the snake man. His eyes narrowed as he noticed Orochimaru unsheathe a sword. With just one glance, Rin could tell that it was a real sword.

"Are you seriously going to attack me with that?" Rin touched the tattoo on his left forearm, ready to pull out Kurikara at a seconds notice.

"Kukukuku." The man laughed, and Rin couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. Was it supposed to be his evil laugh? "Scared?

The man lunged towards Rin, and the half-demon could see out of the corner of his eye the cosplaying people tense up. His fingers brushed the tattoo, he gripped the handle of Kurikara, and pulled it out. Blue flames erupted around his body. Their swords clashed seconds later, sending sparks flying around them. Their faces were inches away from each other, and Rin could see the surprised look on Orochimaru's face. He couldn't help but grin. "Scared? Why the Hell would I be scared of you?"

Rin pushed, and Orochimaru went flying into a tree. Rin didn't follow, but made sure to keep his eyes locked on the man that was having a little bit of trouble extracting himself from the tree. "You guys should get out of here, you wouldn't want to get hurt." Rin tossed over to the group of cosplayers, not noticing the looks of disbelief that they shot him.

Orochimaru finally got out of the splintered tree trunk. He wiped the blood off of his chin with the back of his hand, slitted eyes never leaving Rin's face. "... What are you?"

"Like I'd tell you." Rin snorted, watching the man watch him.

With a sneer the man disappeared.

"Damn.." Rin muttered with a frown.

After a few seconds that nothing happened, Rin slid Kurikara back into the tattoo, and turned towards the cosplayers.

"Alright, I doubt he's coming but but I should really get going back to the Haunted House. I'm going to kick Ryuji's ass as soon as I see him." Rin muttered that last part to himself. "By that way, you guys never told me your names?"

The silver haired man cleared his throat. "Maa, well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. The blond is Naruto Uzumaki. Pinkie over here is Sakura Haruno, and this is Sai."

"Nice to meet you." Rin smiled at them, before turning around. "Well, I've gone to find my boyfriend. Have fun with your cosplaying!" Rin called out before heading back to the spot that he had fallen.

"Boyfriend?"

"Cosplaying?"

"Hey! Wait up! What was that blue flames stuff?! Teach me!"

Rin had already walked through the trees when his vision went again. Lights flashed and when his eyesight finally adjusted, he found himself in the hallway that he'd been running away from that doll earlier.

The half-demon blinked and looked behind him. It was just a wall with fake cobwebs all over it. "Did I just fall asleep?" Rin muttered to himself before shaking his head and going down the hall in search of a certain someone. He definitely hadn't been asleep.

Luckily, Rin didn't have to go far to find his wayward boyfriend.

"Rin! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where were you?"Ryuji ran up to Rin and throwing his arms around him, hugging Rin close. "It's been hours!"

A frown made its way onto Rin's face. "Hours? Really? But I just lost you ten minutes ago!"

Ryuji shook his head, Rin could feel a few stray hairs tickle the side of his face. "It's been hours Rin! It's close to closing time already!"

"What? Really?" Rin wondered, pulling away from the hug. "I could have sworn it was just ten minutes..."

Ryuji shook his head, before leaning over and giving Rin a sound kiss on the mouth. By the time he pulled away, Rin was out of breath, and his chest was heaving. "Come on, let's go home."

Rin was pulled along behind Ryuji, their fingers locked tightly together. It seemed that this time, Ryuji wasn't going to let go of Rin's hand. Not even for a moment.

A smirk made it's way onto Rin's lips, hopefully Ryuji had learned his lesson. Rin stuck his free hand into his pants pocket. That was when he felt something sharp cut him. Rin held himself back from flinching, and carefully pulled the thing out of his pocket. He had forgotten about it. When he looked down, he knew exactly what it was.

A kunai.

Naruto...

"Did you run into anyone cosplaying from Naruto?" Rin asked, eyes locked on the kunai in his hand.

"Cosplaying? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind..." Rin said, sliding the kunai back into his pocket. "It's nothing."

End of Haunted House.

A/N: What do you think? :D


End file.
